User talk:BastionMonk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MismeretMonk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clonehunter (Talk) 22:32, July 29, 2010 JP4 and 5 Glad you like JP4. You should read the first chapter of JP5 - I've started it here. Toothless99 07:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories Thanks for adding categories to my JP4, I didn't know where they were! Styracosaurus Rider 22:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) template I've created a template thingy for your fanfictions, and added it to the existing fanfictions. Toothless99 19:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. To insert the template onto a new page, type . Hope this is OK. New wiki! There's a wiki that no-one is on---the Paleopedia. I'm going to (try to) adopt it, and if I succeed, I'm going to ask you if you want to come over. If it works, I'll leave a message below! Styracosaurus Rider 14:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And we won't have to deal with the admin problem like we have with Clonehunter here---the one and only admin's last edit was 2 years ago... Isla Sorna survival map I would use the link thing as choices and send them there. Like they do with interactive youtube videos. Shot no he was tranquilized you can learn more on the Isla Sorna survival page Yes All by myself do you like my Isla Sorna film? Act fast! It's been long enough! 2 months! Try again on Wikia adoption and see if you make it! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Rider, but CloneHunter's last edit was october 14th, we still have to go 8 more days until he has been inactive for 60 days. MismeretMonk 22:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I was stil thinking October 3rd :/ Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Listen Hey MismeretMonk I was wondering septs Clone Hunter is gone can I adopt the wiki if I can can you tell me how. :Hmm, I remember that it was me that was chosen as Jurassic Park President. MismeretMonk 22:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Wait a minute when I make JP President its a stupid but because you won its a great thing....well then can you at least make me an admin I did win vice president you know.Brandon Mollica 02:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey dude, the only one that said it was stupid was Lozzy (and I immediately said to him to shut up), don't blame the other users. The other users DID vote for a JP President.MismeretMonk 12:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I am not blaming them I am just saying a lot of people hated the idea but now they don't thats all I'm saying. Not You I meant delete Vandaler Lets Go At 8:00 p.m we shall strike at Vandaler. Brandon Mollica 00:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Vote I was gonna vote but everyone said that you and toothless won. FA Vote Can you please vote/nominate on the FA page, and then all the active users will have voted, so we can find our first FA! Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Logo n ArchArea Problem Hey, about the Archaeozoic Area, you should first activate your account by clicking that link given after you register. What's your username? Let me help you activating your account so you can get started. About the logo, here's my first proposition: Please let me know what you think. Or maybe your ideas about the logo you wanted for this wiki. I'll help you the best I can! ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo n Fanon Story Wow, glad you liked it! I've actually made it a long time ago and was about to send it to Clonehunter, but he didn't seem very active that time. Well, if you need any more help, you could just ask -- I'll help you out the best I can. Oh, you might also want to check this out: Jurassic Park: A Land Reborn I made that, I really enjoyed writing that one :) Maybe I'll come up with another fanon idea, we'll just see what happens next. Cheers! ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) AA I'll see if there's Maniraptor. Oh, okay, to login, your username is Maniraptor. Your password...it's that dinosaur, but without the 'saurus' in the end of his name (I won't mention your password here as a matter of privacy)! Hope that helped :) ''Sanguinoraptor'' the ''Blood Thief''. 14:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Mollica Pictures Look MismeretMonk I am very flattered that you want to buy my Productions but I really don't want to lose Mollica Pictures now if you want to work with me in Mollica Pictures that would be okay but you would have to sign this contract because I take my business very seriously. Contract By signing this contract you will not own Mollica Pictures or his creations but you will work with him as the same position he is in. We can work on big ideas together and possibly become one of the worlds greatest company. But in order for that to happen we would have to change the company to Mollica Brothers because we would both own the company. We will both be responsible for the company and to what ever happens to it. But you must make great ideas and must never delete any of my stories or movies. Now if we are both on the same page I suggest that you sign the contract before I change my mind. Sign Here: Admins Well, T99's had his account disabled, so I don't think he'll be editing much anymore. And Lozzy's left, so... We've only got 3 admins now. And one rather vandalistic user with no social life and a habit of rattling on about amber. We should get some more users, don't you think? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeh, we should add a video on YouTube. That might attract new users.MismeretMonk 07:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Got any ad ideas? We could as Dr.Mollica if he could make this little ad with the JP logo or somethin. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates I made this little template for a fanfic that's been started and is still not finished: What do you think? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I REALLY like this, thank you! MismeretMonk 08:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Will make FA templates too. Don't tell anybody, but it's from a userbox template...but it works. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) EXTINCTION IS COMPLETE!!! After a long hard period of work, it's FINALLY DONE! I would like to hear your comments soon! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Block That 86 IP you blocked was Toothless99s IP. Unblock it now! :prove itMismeretMonk 22:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) SR would agree with me. ~_~ :Prove it. MismeretMonk 07:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sciency inspiration/popularity with Facebook (no relation) A few things. About The Malcolm Effect. You NAILED it! I got the book from the library, and I'm reading it. So far you're right on the line with quotes/details/stuff. (Off-topic, but I particularly like the "Chickenosaurus" skeleton in the appendix :D) That gave me some ideas on my story (New Beginnings: Jurassic Park), which frankly I should start working on. I'll contact you if I need help with the complicated DNA details! Also: We need more users, as I've said a lot. This new button thingy allows you to like a story on Facebook. Could we like some stories, to get more people to come and look? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm too young for Facebook, unfortunately :P But I agree that the Youtube promotion could be nice. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You might be too young, but no one will know if you log in as Park Pedia...MismeretMonk 21:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just checked Special:Mostvisitedpages, and The Malcolm Effect is #5! ::Looks like it's getting popular...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 19:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm very surprised, maybe it will become a good story after all. Tanks pal. BTW nice that you are using the JP4 user bars also!MismeretMonk 21:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New Beginnings questions Do we ever find A. Gershon's full first name? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 02:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :No, the game only says it starts with an a''. But since ''Gershon is a popular lastname among Jews I gave him a Jewish first name in The Green Flame: Abraham.MismeretMonk 10:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Using the "nudging a chicken" method, is there any way we could nudge enough to create different body plans (i.e. sauropods, for example)? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 02:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The truth is: no-one really knows that for sure. But is what professor Lee M. Silver (Princeton University in the Department of molecular biology of the Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs) says about the matter in his book Challenging Nature: The Clash of Science and Spirituality at the New Frontiers of Life (page 312, 313): "...evolutionary developmental geneticists believe that comparisons of DNA in birds and reptiles -on either side of the evolutionary line leading to dinosaurs- could provide some, although not complete, insight into the extinct genome of dinosaurs. Genetic, developmental, and evolutionary understanding and data could be combined with molecular understanding to allow rational design of a dinosaur on a computer. Starting with a virtual chicken genome, virtual genetic changes could be implemented to increase overall adult size, eliminate feathers and restore scales, turn wings back into elongated front and back legs, and mold the virtual animal into a reasonable facsimile of a particular dinosaur, such as a giant long-necked apatosaurus, a triceratops, or even a Tyrannosaurus rex. The designed electronic genome would be converted into organic DNA with nano-DNA writing machines that automatically link up thousands of smaller DNA fragments into whole chromosomes. The genome would then be inserted into a chicken egg devoid of its own DNA -in an advanced version of the process that created Dolly- and presto, dinosaur facsimiles." ::Is that clear?MismeretMonk 10:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Since T99 and Brandon have left, you HAVE to give me admin rights! I could be a night guard. :Hmmm, ask that to Styracosaurus Rider. I don't take decisions on my own you know. MismeretMonk 21:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I never vandal anymore. =| OMG THANKS! I can't describe how happy I was when I found out I was an admin. Toothless99 forgot to delete some of his pages before he had his account disabled, so I'll do a clean up. :) March FA Just a reminder to nominate articles for FA, March is coming fast. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The First Jurassic Park Glad to see you're making it. I abandoned the idea, so I made some template changes and it's yours now. Have fun with it! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 15:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) News! I'm beginning filming for Island of Doom: Jurassic Park tomorrow! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 15:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, good luck. MismeretMonk 16:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Guess who's back Toothless has returned. He's editing under an IP, but he's back. And his new fanfic is actually very nice. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park 4 Revenge of the T-rex I've reuploaded it. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) rights can I become a b-crat? sorry for recent lack of editing, but I've been feeling too lazy to type up all the stuff I've written. but I have done some stuff recently, and I hope to do more soon. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, have I cleared up the Fall 2 plothole sufficiently? Cause it's September. Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I've added a chapter near the end of The Fall. It's chapter 19. Is it OK? Wikipedia was a bit vague on the creation of dead zones, other than signals can be blocked by high buildings, mountains, etc. Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Link to fanon wiki hi, i gonna start move over the chaos effct creatures, but how do i link from the toys to the fanon wiki ? :I've put the link syntax on your talk page at park pedia. MismeretMonk 07:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Green Flame Response Hey MismeretMonk I am sending you a message about what you said about me on your Green Flame page and this is my response........ Do you really think I am that stupid? Don't Answer that. *I don't save dinosaurs from getting killed cause again thats how nature goes, I just stop dinosaurs from attacking people and/or me! *I know the difference between a Yangchuanosaurus and a T-rex I know my facts. *I wouldn't say bla bla bla to a dinosaur expert cause....I AM 12 YEARS OLD! *You were the one who sent me to the Island all alone with no group at all, you didn't even come! And I know you were probably just joking around and I know I shouldn't have edited without your permission but really dude, thats insensitive. I mean yeah I included users in my articles but I don't make fun of them unless they do bad stuff on the wiki like Vandaler for instance. Just please don't make me look like that in my stories and I promise I won't to yours and if you can please make it like the way we actually did it when you made that mission for me to obtain the green flame okay? Green Flame Solution Well remember MismeretMonk it is just a fanon wiki so basically it doesnt have to be realistic. But if thats what your going for then how about this. We are at the island and I look at all the dinosaurs with Dr. Grant and then one of the Raptors jumps at the fence which freaks me out and I fall back on one of the switches that lets the carnivores out of there cages and then they go on a rampage. The Velociraptors try to attack me when A T-rex comes and eats them. The T-rex then looks at him and tries to eat him when I try doing what Ian Malcom did by throwing a stick so he would go get it but he just gets angry and he chases me into the jungle. My parents scream BRANDON! But its too late cause I am lost in the jungle. Dr. Grant tries to explain he is on his own now cause they have to close all the cages with the dinosaurs inside. And you can finish the rest but please dont kill me when you finish the story and please dont make me sound like an annoying little brat! DNN Newsland Okay I'll take the job but I have 2 questions ( I will take the job but I still have 2 questions). If I take this job could I be a burrecat or whatever its called (I haven't been on the wiki in a while don't blame me)? And also how would I upload it to parkpedia if I don't know the password or would you just want me to upload it to MollicaTV? WE HAVE A DEAL! Now I am going to need the password though so I can put up the videos. Whats the password for the parkpedia channel? HI,Hellraptor.i have done the DNN logo but i can not add it yet since cannot scan it until friday-saturday,just wanna tell you that its done :) Park Pedia Login doesnt work Sorry the password was incorrect so I cant have access to it but I can make a new youtube channel or possibly keep it on my channel you decide but either way parkpedia's youtube channel is out of the question Hi, here is the new logo, hope you like it :) Fall 3 No, it's not finished. Probably won't be for a while, cause I'm stuck on what to do next. So will it still be featured? Toothless100 - Talk to me 09:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Park Pedia Videos Hey Sorry it took a while to reply because I was working on stuff for MollicaTV and new Isla Sorna Sruvival episodes, I think I can make new videos for Park Pedia like Jurassic Park News and those fan films I make and the new one I just posted in a blog but u get the point. I need the correct login however because I cant do anything on that account unless you give me the log in. Yeah I think I could do a video for the featured article, when should I start? Yeah I will get started tomorrow because its like 10:30 P.M in my place. The semi-return of the Styracosaurus Hello again, SR is (sort of) back :) Although not nearly as active as I was back in the "good old days". Currently my main concern regarding the wiki is doing a rewrite of Jurassic Park IV: Extinction. I still like the original but looking back over it the story is a bit rushed and less descriptive than I'd like it to be. Any comments for improvement are always accepted ;) Not much news with fanfiction.net, because I haven't posted anything Jurassic Park-related yet...[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8518350/1/The-Hunters%7C well, a crossover but I don't think this counts because it's Robert Muldoon meeting a character from Doctor Who]. Also, filming for the spoof: not much happening but we should hopefully get ourselves organized and film the outdoor scenes before the leaves fall off the trees. Once anything major happens, there will deffo be an update at some point. Has anything else major happened with the wiki while I was gone, by any chance? ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 00:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) there hasn't really happend much around here. It isn't very buzzy here.MismeretMonk (talk) 07:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) New Picture Sorry if you thought it was MismeretMonk,it wasn't it was ME.The picture you upload will show the person of who ADDED IT to the Wiki.User:Pythor9449 (talk)